


Little Witch Alfred

by redradioflyer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redradioflyer/pseuds/redradioflyer
Summary: Al meets a handsome witch in the bookstore, and he knows he has to bring the man home.





	Little Witch Alfred

Al almost double takes when he walks past the aisle, because he could swear someone Captain America level cute was browsing in the plant section. He doesn’t want to be super weird and walk past again, so he turns down the next aisle. He peeks in the gap between the bottom of the shelves and the top of the books. 

There he was- the most gorgeous man on the planet. He has the brightest baby blue eyes and wire rimmed glasses. With the messy blonde hair and his face scrunched into that cute thoughtful expression, he could charm just about anyone. 

Al has to have him. 

Then the other man seems to feel the eyes on him and he glances up. They both freeze, and Al startles away from the shelf. Then there’s an adorable laugh from the aisle over. 

“Sorry for scaring you,” the voice says. 

Al circles around to the end of the aisle, and he smiles at the man. 

“Not a problem,” Al says, breath catching a bit. Because while the man’s intense little concentration face was cute, his smile was the most beautiful thing Al has ever seen. 

“I’m Alfred,” the man says. 

“Al,” he replies, and they shake hands in the middle of the aisle. 

It was the most perfect meet cute he could’ve asked for. 

– 

All the dates after that- the dinners, the baseball games, the camping- are amazing and perfect but apparently Alfred has a bit of a ‘hobby.’ Nothing at all could’ve prepared Al for Alfred’s house. It looks in someway like what he’d expect- comics, movies, games are scattered about the room. There’s a Stars Wars poster on one wall, and a shelf of various action figures and books in a corner. 

But other things are surprising. Next to a Superman action figure, there’s a large crystal. Potted plants dot the house, and symbols of various types are arranged about the rooms. 

“You’re a witch!” Al exclaims as he picks up a book on what is clearly a workstation. That was all it could be called really- mortar and pestle; jars filled with various plants and dusts; a very sharp knife. 

“Oh uh, well, I mean witch is kinda a girly word,” he replies, cheeks tinged pink. “I tend to just call myself a hero ya know? Giving people solutions to less than usual problems?” 

“Like vampires or ghosties? Aww Alfred that’s cute.~ Why didn’t you tel me?” 

“It’s not like it’s a big deal or anything. I have a day job. This is just side stuff for people with unusual problems.” 

Al snuggles in against Alfred from behind and watches over his shoulder while he prepares their dinner. “Yes, but what kind of unusual problems? I’m a curious man, Alfred.” 

“Patient… witch confidentiality! I can’t talk about that!” He turns a little to pout at Al. “I do a lot of different stuff.” 

Al grins and he kisses that pout. “And the stone on the necklace you gave me? Is that a bit of magic?” He gasps and pulls back, looking down at the stone hanging around his neck. “Have you put a spell on it??” 

Alfred’s whole face turns red. “That’s just for protection okay, nothing weird, nothing weird at all!!” 

“Oh is that what’s going on…?” he asks. “And tonight hmmm? Using magic to seduce me?” 

“Of course not!” Alfred cries, turning to stare at him. “No, no, that’d be weird.” But his neck and face are red, and he huffs out a breath. Then he murmurs, “But I may have done something to dining room to make it extra nice.” 

Al grins and says, “Then I better go and check it out then. I bet it’s magical~” With a kiss to Alfred’s cheek, he turns and goes to poke around the little witch cottage that Alfred calls home. 


End file.
